Electrical distribution systems utilizing tracks and connectors are known, and an example of such a system is disclosed by the following Canadian patents: 581032; 615388; 633643; 635022; 644404; 649959; 655058; 668901; and 676526. Some of the problems encountered with known electrical distribution systems, such as that exemplified by the above referenced Canadian patents, are that it is difficult to connect the tracks to the connector elements as it is usually necessary to strip the heavy plastic insulation from an end portion of the tracks. This exposes the conductors and the ground wire, and due to their ease of deformation, it then becomes difficult to align all three of them into electrical connecting receptacles contained in an end wall of the connectors. It requires a certain skill to perform the stripping and interconnection, and therefore such systems have not been accepted and particularly are not suitable for use by the do-it-yourself person.
Another disadvantage of known prior art electrical distribution systems is that often the tracks are made of flexible material whereby the tracks can be bent for installation on walls which are at angles to one another. However, by bending the track one can never get a perfect angle joint, and this is not desirable. Furthermore, bending the track can also result in the breaking of the current-carrying conductors or the ground conductor embedded in the track, and such may not be readily visible requiring the system to be tested to find the fault. Still further, with some systems of the prior art, it is necessary to provide a plurality of accessories to connect to wall outlet receptacles depending if the track is to extend to the right or left of the receptacle, or upwardly or downwardly from the receptacle. If the socket of the outlet receptacles are inverted, then different connectors must be used to maintain the proper polarity on the track. This makes the system costly and more difficult to install.